K-9 Love
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: So it would be adorable if Flynn's dog loved Raydor, right?


_An: So this was something from Tumblr from quite awhile ago, but I thought the idea of Flynn's dog loving Raydor was adorable, and then there was this. Also, this is my first thing published outside the House fandom, so I'm a little nervous. Enjoy._

Captain Raydor nodded as Tao filled her in on what they'd learned from the crime scene so far. An important movie producer had been found shot in front of his home, only just five minutes ago had they been able to calm the screaming wife.

In the middle of listening to the lieutenant explain how the alarm system worked, Sharon felt something bump the back of her thigh. She turned and looked down in surprised confusion, the confusion only greatening when she saw the big brown eyes of a German Shepard looking up at her. "Lt. Tao, did the victim have a dog?"

"He did not, Captain."

"Sorry," Flynn called, the other two officers looked up. He was bent over, putting on his shoe covers, using Provenza as a support. Sharon couldn't help thinking that that maybe wasn't the best choice. Flynn set both feet firmly on the ground and said, "He's mine. I was taking him for a walk when I got the call." He shrugged, "Figured it was better just to bring him than walk all the way back home come back." It was true that her usually impeccably dressed and color coordinated lieutenant was in jeans and a leather jacket. He looked good. "Don't worry," he came over and started rubbing his dog's head, "he's a good boy."

"We won't have another Frank incident?" She raised an eyebrow.

Flynn closed his eyes with a 'can we never talk about that ever again please?' expression on his face, making her smile. "No..." Andy opened his eyes, "He's well trained enough that I can have him off a leash and he won't run off."

"Well let's keep him on one just in case."

"Sure thing, Captain." He bent down to grab the leash and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on," he said encouragingly. The dog stayed where he was for a moment, looking up at Raydor, before allowing himself to be pulled away.

"Lt. Flynn," Sharon said. He turned to look at her. "Can you see if we can get anything out of the wife? I think Lt. Provenza's sentiment of "It's always the husband" might be relevant."

Flynn nodded.

A few minutes later, as Sanchez was walking her through the house, she felt something warm touching her leg. Looking down, she saw the dog again. He wasn't doing anything, he wasn't even looking at her, it looked like he was intently paying attention to what Julio had to say. They both were given momentary pause, but Sharon gave him a nod to continue when the German Shepard made no move.

He followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom, where the balcony the victim fell from after being shot was. For a moment, Sharon thought he'd left, but saw that he was following behind her up the narrow staircase, leash dragging on the carpet. As soon as there was more room, he returned to her side.

Sharon shook her head and listened to Julio describe the probably scene.

Provenza rolled his eyes and walked over to Flynn. The slightly younger man looked up from his notebook when Provenza stopped in front of him. He raised his eyebrows and said, "I didn't realize your dog was also named 'Andy'." He turned and pointed to the balcony.

Andy looked around him. His head tipped back and he groaned, "Oh God." Usually when he said "stay" the dog stayed. Tonight, however, he had decided to follow Raydor onto the balcony and was standing between her and the railing. She didn't seem bothered, but Provenza would give him crap for quite some time.

Sharon moved to step around the dog to look over the railing to see where the victim had fallen, but he hit her thigh with his head and moved in front of her again. She smiled when she realized what he was doing, he didn't want her to get too close to the edge. She pat his neck with her gloved hand soothingly and leaned on the stone.

There was a whistle from behind her, and Sharon turned. Andy had his eyes on the dog and he pat his thigh, "Come on." Dutifully, the German Shepard went to his owner.

"How did I know that was your dog, Flynn?" Sanchez asked in a low voice as Flynn grabbed the leash off the ground.

"Shut up," was his response, a very less than amused expression on his face. Sanchez just smiled. "Sorry," he apologized to the captain.

"It's alright, Lieutenant. He wasn't in the way." In fact, she'd noticed he only stood very close to her when they were standing still, otherwise he gave her her space. Andy nodded and gripped the leash tighter, he doubted the dog would leave easily. "Please continue, Detective Sanchez."

"Yes ma'am." He turned and walked into the bedroom. Carefully, he picked up the gun laying on the ground by the balcony side of the bed and showed it to her. Before he had a chance to get a word in, there was a low growling noise.

Flynn started pulling on the leash. "He hates guns," he explained calmly. "Julio, just put it down and he'll leave." Slowly, Sanchez returned the weapon to the ground, the defensive posture relaxed, but he didn't move away from Raydor quite as easily as expected.

He did move after a few more seconds, walking with Andy to the door.

Raydor returned her attention to Sanchez again.

"Come on," she heard Flynn say. His response was a whinning noise from the dog. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him trying to get to the closet while Flynn held the leash with both hands. Soon, he started to bark loudly. "Hercules," Flynn said, still pulling. The dog kept barking and pulled against Flynn harder. Sanchez and Raydor looked at them just as the closet door flew open and a man came out, he was out of the room before Raydor had a chance to blink. Flynn's grip on the leash loosened from the shock, and Hercules was off after him.

Flynn and Sanchez looked at each other at the same time, then made a simultanious start towards the door. "S'cuse me, ma'am," he said, going around Raydor.

Sharon turned and looked outside. The man from the closet ran down the drive way and turned left, seconds later she saw Hercules do the same. "Stop!" Andy yelled, him and Sanchez chasing after them.

The officers outside the house had stood frozen as the dog and man ran passed, not sure what to make of it, but Flynn yelling, "You just gonna stand there?!" got them moving.

"Stop running!" Sanchez yelled after they had chased him for two blocks. He was really far ahead and that was not improving Julio's mood. Suddenly, the man stopped, sliding and nearly falling on his ass. When they got closer, the police officers saw an angry looking German Shepard growling and showing his teeth.

"Two options," Flynn panted as the man looked nervously between the police officers and the snarling dog, "you can come with us and just get put in a pair of handcuffs and the nice, comfy backseat of a patrol car-"

"Or you can get ripped apart by a dog," Sanchez finished. With his eyes still on Hercules, the suspect slowly backed towards the police. "Good choice," he said, getting out his handcuffs. "Flynn, go get your dog. Make sure he doesn't torn apart." The guy tensed, the thought that a dog could attack you while your arms were behind your back by a muscular guy was not a pleasant thought. Sanches just smiled.

"Aw, he wouldn't do that," Flynn went down on one knee, his tone changing to one you'd use to speak to an animal or baby. Hercules ran towards his owner and sniffed his face. "He's a good boy," Andy praised as he rubbed his neck with both hands.

"Excellent work, gentlemen," Raydor nodded when they came back.

"Thank Flynn's dog," Sanchez said as he unceremoniously put the man into the back of a patrol car. "Finally got the son of bitch to stop running after two blocks and nearly gave the guy a heart attack with police on one side and a German Shepard on the other."

"I see he decided to risk it with us," she said, but her eyes were on the wife. Sharon didn't miss how her face fell when the man was walked up the drive way.

"That's why it pays to have a retired K-9 Unit dog as a pet," Flynn anounced as he and the dog in question came up to the house.

"What's his name?" She asked, bending slightly to pet him after he came to her.

"Hercules."

"He looks pretty young to be retired." She smiled as he panted happily.

"Well, as you saw, he has an issue with guns. Hates mine too." He smiled, "He sure likes you though."

"I'm not sure why," she admitted. Sharon stood up and Hercules sat, leaning slightly against her leg, "I'm not much of an animal person."

"He's not much of a people animal," Andy shrugged. Sharon smiled. She excused herself and made her way over to the man in the patrol car.

"You know, Flynn," Provenza said thoughtfully, looking down at the dog, "he kinda looks like you." Andy's eyebrows drew together and he looked from Hercules to Provenza and back. "Sure...The large build, handsome face, the tough exterior...The big, brown, puppy dog eyes that follow our captain around." Provenza looked up at him and was unphased by the trademarked Andy Flynn Hate Face. He didn't say anything, didn't have to with the expressive look on his face, just walked away. Towards the captain. With Hercules following. Provenza turned to watch the, sighing, "Like father, like son." He rolled his eyes, "Oh lord, what would happen if any _actual_ young Flynns met her?"


End file.
